


Forgotten Nation

by pajamabees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germerica - Freeform, M/M, Nation AU, gerame - Freeform, i will tag other characters as the story continues i guess, ill add other tags as the story continues as well, the rating might go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: The United States has always been a mystery since the beginning of its time. It’s the only nation without a personification, despite the world’s persistent expeditions to find it. Now, the country is over 200 years old with no signs of a representative, and the other nations have given up their mission.On an irrelevant note, Germany finds himself smitten by an American receptionist, and is torn between pushing the human away and falling into the comforting arms of love. However, the American has a deep secret that questions his status as “human”.





	1. Chapter 1

Ludwig slammed the car door, thanking the taxi driver with a wave of his hand as he scurried up the marble steps of the huge skyscraper, two at a time. The streets of New York made him five minutes late to his regular timing, which was always two hours before the meeting commenced. It left him in a sour mood.

The building stood tall, the spotless windows gleaming in the sunlight. It was a nice day, the cool, spring breeze gently blowing the branches of the several trees planted around the sidewalks of the city. But Ludwig didn’t pay any attention to the beautiful weather as he rushed through the revolving doors in a frenzy, only to stop in his tracks at security. He groaned. Of course.

Luckily, because he was so early, there wasn’t a line. But the process was still a hassle, as he had to take off his belt and watch before walking through the metal detector. And, to his dismay, he had to receive a pat down as well.

Once his briefcase and accessories were returned to him, he continued his speed walk, his shoes clicking against the tile floors of the rather American styled building. It was empty at this time, and the only ones inside were staff and security. He’s been here many times before; meetings in the States were always held here, in this very building, for years. The patterned tiles and shiny walls always remained the same. Even the staff rarely ever changed.

He strode towards the reception desk, the last stop before he could take the elevator and be on his way. Even though the location of the building was always the same, meetings were occasionally placed in different rooms, and nobody ever knew what room it was until they talked to the receptionist that very day. Ludwig hated how last minute it was, and it was partially why he got there so early all the time. He tended to...get lost sometimes.

When he made it to the desk, he realized no one was there. He grumbled, passive aggressively slamming his briefcase down on the desk, patting his chest pockets for his ID.

Mr. Moore...that was the receptionist’s name. He was always somewhere else when you needed him. He was very old, senile, and quite moody. In a way, though, it was good that he was so old, because he never remembered Ludwig and the other nations. But that usually always meant he didn’t remember conversations either, and he would introduce himself with the same story every time. He was a World War II veteran, and he made sure nobody forgot that. Especially Ludwig.

For obvious reasons, Ludwig couldn’t stand him. So, he stood there, huffing and puffing as he waited, ID ready in his hand. Minutes flew by of him standing there, and he threw his head back with a dramatic groan.  _How incompetent_.

He glanced down at the desk, hoping to find something to ring, because he sure as hell was not going to yell for someone. There was nothing except a piece of paper with words on it taped to the top of the desk. He raised an eyebrow as he read it:

_If no one is here, please knock! :)_

Ludwig glared suspiciously at the note. Mr. Moore wouldn’t write something like that...but alas, he looked around, then knocked lightly, probably too lightly for an old man to hear….

“Coming!” A voice yelled from behind the wall, a little too high pitched and enthusiastic for someone like Mr. Moore. A figure walked out from around the corner behind the desk, carrying what looked like two humongous boxes of papers.

“Uh,” Ludwig watched as the human carried them with ease, “do you need any help?”

“Nope!” the man chirped, slamming the boxes down on the floor. Ludwig was taken aback. Those boxes looked heavy.

“Sorry about that,” the young man said, dusting off his vest and fixing his crooked name tag, finally looking up and revealing his face. “Today’s my first day on the job and I haven’t gotten everything set up just yet.”

Ludwig only hummed, taking in the figure before him. Changes to routine irritated him to some extent, especially on days like these. Sure, he didn’t like Mr. Moore too much, but he was used to him and knew what to expect. However, the new receptionist looked quite cordial. He was a short, bubbly young man, maybe about Ludwig’s human age. The uniform barely hid the fact that he was quite chubby; his body formed a cute, rotund shape and his arms were thick. His dark blond hair was cut in a pixie style, parted to the side at the front. He had a cowlick, which peeved Ludwig a bit, and, from where Ludwig was standing, he could see small and fat freckles spread across his nose and cheekbones. He also wore spectacles over his blue eyes - big, bright, red spectacles. The lenses were thick, too, Ludwig observed. The poor boy must have awful eyesight.

In his scrutiny, he accidentally made eye contact, realizing the man was staring at him, and probably witnessed him looking his body up and down, too. But the man didn’t show any signs of noticing, and only smiled up at him, revealing a pair of dazzling teeth. With a cough, Ludwig turned his gaze elsewhere. His cheeks started to burn, and he knew they were probably tinted pink from having to rush into the building before. And also because the man was quite a cutie.

“Let me set up the computer, okay? It’ll only take a second! Unless you’re in a rush….”

Ludwig shook his head, still looking elsewhere. He was in a rush, yes, but that didn’t mean he was going to hassle someone about it...and this little fellow seemed too nice, anyway.

“Alrighty!” The man began clicking away and typing on the computer, logging himself in and whatever else he needed to do. Once he was all set, he looked up at Ludwig again, all smiles and bright eyes. “So, how may I help you?”

Ludwig collected himself and straightened his back, handing the shorter man his ID. “I have a meeting today, at 10 A.M.” Plump fingers gently plucked the small card from his hand, and the receptionist held it up to his face to read.

“What’s your name?” he asked, standard protocol.

“Ludwig Beilschmidt.”

He nodded, checking that it was the same name on the card. His fingers began typing on the keyboard once again as Ludwig stood there awkwardly. He shuffled around on his feet, tapped on the desk, anything to distract himself. It was difficult for him to stand still at that moment.

“So,” Ludwig started, figuring he should try small talk instead of waiting like a bulky fool, “What happened to Mr. Moore?”

The blond smiled, still looking at the computer screen. “That old crook? He finally retired, so they moved me up.” He glanced at him, a smirk on his lips. “Why? You want him back rather than little ol’ me?”

“No, no!” Ludwig sputtered,“That’s not- I didn’t mean that! You’re fine! I mean- I’m glad he’s not here anymore.”

With a gasp, the man turned towards him and placed a hand on his chest, clearly offended. “You’re glad? What do you have against my great grandfather?”

Ludwig gawked, his face completely red and his hands waving back and forth. “Nothing! Nothing!”

Laughter erupted from the blond, a charming, twinkling sound that resonated through the empty lobby.

“I’m just pulling your strings big guy, he’s not my great grandfather.” He snickered as he turned back to the computer. Ludwig sighed in relief, and slapped his hands to his face, regretting the decision to speak at all.

A few more clicks, and the man abruptly stopped. Ludwig, thinking he found his room number, pulled his hands away from his face, only to realize the receptionist was staring at the screen with wide eyes. He leaned over, trying to get his attention.

“Is something wrong…?”

The blond whipped his head around, a big, enthusiastic smile on his face, bigger than the smiles before. “Nope! Nothing’s wrong! The number is 10-04!” He then reached into a drawer, taking out a small slip and handing it to Ludwig. “That’s your VIP pass. You can use it at the food shops around here and get a discount!” 

He said it with such excitement Ludwig almost cracked a smile. Reaching for the pass, he squinted at the man’s name tag, realizing with exasperation that he left his glasses at the hotel room. “Thank you, uh….”

“Alfred! Alfred F. Jones!” The man beamed, showing off his dazzling smile once more, his eyes crinkling. And were those dimples?

Ludwig nodded with a hint of smile on his face. “Thank you, Mr. Jones.” With that, he grabbed his briefcase and was on his way towards the elevators. Once he stepped in and the doors closed, he exhaled. Well, that was kind of embarrassing.

The receptionist watched Ludwig disappear behind the elevator doors, and let out a long awaited squeal when no one was looking. He clenched his eyes shut in excitement, hopping up and down silently for a few seconds. After a while, he finally calmed down, breathing in to collect himself. “I can’t believe I just met one of them….” He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

The fancy office chair creaked when Ludwig leaned back, his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The meeting was over, thank God, but he was left with a pounding headache. G7 meetings always took a huge toll on him, and this one was no different. Dealing with nations who refused to get along was insufferable, which was why he was glad when they all started to pile out of the room, the weight on his shoulders gradually decreasing each time a nation left.

One could only imagine his irritation when he heard footsteps approaching from his side instead of towards the door, and he breathed in through gritted teeth as someone neared him.

“Germany,” a voice said, and he opened his eyes to see England staring down at him.

He sighed. “Yes?” He had a vague feeling he knew what this was going to be about.

With fists drawn at his side, England straightened his back, a determined fire in his eyes. “I think we should reconsider cancelling the expeditions.” It was more of a belligerent statement than anything else, and the tone of England’s voice indicated he wanted to discuss his reasoning. But Ludwig didn’t want to hear it.

“No.”

The other man bristled at the blunt response, his thick eyebrows knitting together in an angry frown. “‘No?’ What do you mean, ‘no’?”

Ludwig tilted his head up with an annoyed downturn of his lips. “I meant no.” He was not in the mood to talk about this. The meeting had already gone over schedule, and he didn’t want to stay in that stuffy room any longer. Plus, the subject at hand worsened his headache.

He pushed himself off the chair and began to pack up as England started to speak again.

“And why not? Don’t you think it’s important that we-”

“No, I don’t think it’s important.”

England clamped his mouth shut at the interruption, and Germany could tell he was fuming inside. But he couldn’t care at that moment; he was too tired. The sun had gone down two hours ago, and the caffeine from his coffee at lunch wore off an hour before that. In all honesty, he just didn’t have the strength. All he wanted was to go back to the hotel and recharge himself for the meeting tomorrow.

But it seemed England wasn’t finished just yet.

“Will you listen to me? If we can just find him-”

“I know what the implications will be,” Ludwig interrupted again, slamming his briefcase closed, “but we don’t have the time or the means.” He gave England a side look as he picked up his stuff, ignoring the glare that was sent his way. “And why are you asking me? Didn’t you leave the EU? I’m not obligated to help you on these matters anymore.”

With that, he sauntered off towards the door, already done with the conversation. 

“Wait! Germany, please-”

“Goodnight, Arthur.”

Pushing the door, he finally left that insufferable room, leaving the other man behind. Sure, he felt bad about his curt response, but he was so tired! England bothered him all the time about the expeditions. Ever since there was a majority vote to cancel them, England continued to throw a fit. Ludwig never understood why he was so sensitive about it, and he didn’t have time to care either. There were other things going on in the world besides trying to find some bratty nation who might not even exist.

Ludwig shook his head, pressing the Ground Level button on the elevator. He slumped against the wall, closing his eyes as the lift dropped. He was tired - exhausted even - and the atmosphere of this entire building was so high strung. Being around the other nations took a lot out of him, and he was glad he had a night's rest before the next meeting. He couldn’t wait to lie in bed and sleep, even if it wasn’t his own bed back home. Any bed would do.

The elevator stopped, and Ludwig dragged himself into the lobby, his shoes once again clicking against the shiny tiles and echoing off the empty space. A security officer wished him a goodnight as he walked out, but Ludwig could only respond with a grunt as we walked through the same revolving doors he used that morning.

Sounds of the city instantly reached his ears as citizens hurried home in their cars, with the occasional honk here and there. The street lights glistened off the wet roads, and Ludwig realized it was raining. He also realized he didn’t have an umbrella.

With the hundredth sigh that night, he ambled forth and away from the revolving doors, careful to stay underneath the part of the building that protected him from the rain. There were taxis lined up along the sidewalk, waiting for people to leave their office jobs. Only a few were left, and although they rotated back and forth, he didn’t want to miss the opportunity.

He stuck his hand far enough to feel the rain. It was pouring, and the drops were fat and cold. He grumbled. The suit he was wearing was pretty expensive....

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from underneath his shelter and down the steps, jogging towards one of the taxis as he held his briefcase over his head to block some of the rain. He was in the middle of waving to one of the yellow cabs when someone caught his eye.

A few feet away from him, he recognized the shiny red and black vest of the young receptionist. He was struggling with some folders, simultaneously holding an umbrella over his head. Ludwig saw him throw his head back in exasperation as a few files slipped from his grasp and floated to the soaked cement of the sidewalk.

Ludwig wanted to help, but the walk over there seemed so long to his tired eyes, even if it was just a few feet. However, as he looked back at the taxi he had called over, it was already taken.  

He exhaled, knowing he would feel bad if he didn’t assist the young man, and it seemed he had no choice anyway. So, he turned on his heel and walked back towards the receptionist.

The blond was kneeling and mumbling to himself when Ludwig reached him, trying to gather the wet papers. He cursed when one of them ripped apart.

Ludwig reached for the man’s umbrella, startling him.

“Sorry,” he said when the blond whipped his head around in surprise, “I was just going to hold this for you….” The receptionist smiled once he realized it was him, and yelled a thank you over the noise of rain and driving cars as he continued collecting his fallen papers.

Ludwig stood there awkwardly with the umbrella, not sure what else he should do. At least it was big enough to cover both of them.

“Thank you!” the man finally said, collecting the last of the files and pushing himself up. Looking at him now, without the desk in the way, Ludwig noticed exactly how short the man was. He barely reached his collar bone! Really, the boy was quite adorable with the way he was looking up at him from such a height.

“No problem,” Ludwig said, “uhm, Jones, right?”

“Yup! You can call me Alfred, though.” Alfred shuffled his folders around, trying to balance them in one arm. “And you’re Mr. Early Bird!”

Ludwig scoffed at the nickname. “Ludwig,” he mumbled, and Alfred laughed, the papers in his arms crinkling along with each chuckle.

“I’m only kidding. I would remember a handsome fella like you anywhere, Mr. Beilschmidt.” He winked, and Ludwig briskly turned his head to the side, a stubborn blush dusting his cheeks. He pronounced his name almost perfectly.

He cleared his throat. “Do you need any other help? A taxi or something…?”

Alfred beamed up at him, and Ludwig realized how close they were in that moment.

“Nah, my apartment is only a few blocks away. I usually just walk.”

“Oh,” was all Ludwig said.

They stood in silence for a few moments, under Alfred’s umbrella, which Ludwig was still holding. Cars drove on the wet, slippery road beside them, the sound of rain falling on the fabric of the umbrella in rhythmic tapping.  Alfred looked at him expectantly, a grin still plastered on his lips.

“Well,” he said, “are you going to give me my umbrella, or are you looking to walk me home?”

“Huh…? Oh!” In his embarrassment, Ludwig scrambled to give Alfred the umbrella, jerking his arm forward and accidentally hitting Alfred’s head.

“Oh my god! I am so sorry!” His face was as red as a beet, and he dropped his briefcase as his hand flailed to Alfred’s face, only to lurch back as he realized he probably shouldn’t touch him. Finally, he resorted to waving his empty hand back and forth, too overwhelmed to really do anything besides spouting how sorry he was.

But Alfred only giggled, rubbing the spot where he was hit. “Don’t worry, Big Guy, it’s fine.” He then gently grabbed the umbrella from Ludwig’s hand, his soft fingers lightly brushing against Ludwig’s bigger and calloused ones.

“Well, I have to go. Do you need me to walk you to a cab? It seems you don’t have an umbrella….”

Ludwig blanked for a moment, his hand still tingling from where Alfred touched him. His hands were warm.

“Uh,” he shook his head, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants. “No. No, I should be fine...thank you.”

Alfred nodded, a smile still on his face. Did he ever not smile?

“No problem! And thank you, too.” With that he tipped the umbrella in farewell. Ludwig just waved with a small upturn of his lips. He watched him walk away for a few seconds before he noticed he was getting soaked, then picked up his briefcase and turned around, only to stop in his tracks.

About 20 feet ahead of him, at the top of the stairs near the revolving doors of the building he’d just come out of, stood England. With wide eyes, the man stared, and Ludwig thought it was him he was looking at. The more he observed, however, the more he realized England was looking behind him. Ludwig turned, wondering what could be so interesting, but he only saw Alfred’s retreating form. There was no one else behind him.

Turning back around, he continued to study England’s face. His back and shoulders were stiff, and he looked like he had just seen a ghost, his eyes wide and mouth agape. He quickly snapped out of it though as he made eye contact with Ludwig. He glared then, jutting his jaw outward as he held his head high and walked off, waving at a taxi.

Ludwig watched him leave, then looked back at Alfred. He barely caught the edge of his umbrella as the receptionist turned a corner and disappeared. He frowned. That wasn’t just a coincidence, but his fatigue was catching up to him, and the rain was soaking through his suit coat. He was too drained to try and figure it out. To top it off, England took the last Taxi.

He let out an exhausted sigh, and lugged himself back up the steps to avoid the rain. The cold breeze of the night air clashed against his wet suit, and chilled him to the bone as he stood outside to wait for another taxi. His hand was still warm from where it brushed against the plump fingers of the kind receptionist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm why does England know the gender of America? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The next few meetings were all the same: hectic, long, and tiresome. It had been raining for days now, and the wet forecast left everyone in a dull and bored mood as they all watched droplets dribble down the windows instead of paying attention to whoever was speaking. The days were drawn out, and even Ludwig, who was always the most serious about these meetings, checked his watch regularly, waiting for the joyous moment when he could call the day’s end. 

He eventually apologized to England, feeling bad about how he dismissed him like that. Ludwig took pride in the fact that others confided in him with their concerns, and he shouldn’t have let his exhaustion get the best of him. He believed everyone should feel comfortable and confident enough to confront him, and the way he acted was unacceptable. He explained all this to England, and although Ludwig only received a huff in return, he knew the apology was heard, and that was enough to lift the feeling of guilt from his conscience. At least, a big part of it. There was still one issue that nagged at the back of his head all week. 

That receptionist, Alfred. A jovial fella who smiled all the damn time. Much different than Mr. Moore. He greeted him every morning and gave his goodbyes every evening, and Ludwig suspected the niceties were only because of America’s strict customer service regulations. But to his horror, he realized that the man’s flirtatious jokes might be a little too informal to be considered conventional service. And to make it even worse, Ludwig found he didn’t mind the attention.

He wasn’t at all peeved when the short man wanted to have lengthy exchanges in the morning. It had been a while since he had a conversation with a human other than with politicians and officials, and it was like a breath of fresh air. He always found human lives interesting and funny, the way they talked about matters so trivial to Ludwig’s nation life. And oh, did Alfred have a lot to say. He talked quite a lot, going on and on about pretty much anything, and Ludwig was on the receiving end, it seemed. 

But he didn’t mind. He arrived two hours before every meeting anyway; wasting 30 minutes was no issue. He also didn’t care that he missed the first line of taxis at the end of every day because of the chatty human. It was cute, the way Alfred thought he had inconvenienced Ludwig somehow, a sheepish grin on his face, no idea that Ludwig had all the time in the world at his disposal. At least he offered Ludwig company while he waited for another yellow cab. That was quite nice. 

Tonight, however, Ludwig was antsy as he stood outside the building under his umbrella. It was the last meeting, meaning his flight back home was tomorrow morning. He already packed up most of his things the night before, but he did want a good night’s sleep. The quicker he fell asleep, the faster the night would go by, and soon he would be on a plane to see his dogs again.

But there was still that same nag pulling at the strings of his conscience, and Ludwig knew exactly what it was.

There was a soft poke at his shoulder as someone tried to get his attention, and he turned his head to see the short blond receptionist smiling up at him. A feeling of dread wiped his face clean of the usual flush of pink.

“Hey,” Alfred chirped, and his airy voice sent a slight pang of guilt straight through Ludwig’s ribs.

“Hello,” Ludwig was weary, and it showed in his tense muscles. He tried to breathe in to calm the pool of anxiety resting near the bottom of his stomach before it circulated uncontrollably. He hated this kind of confrontation, but he had to remind himself that he knew this process, he knew what he had to do. It happened all the time with humans, and this one was no different. He had to cut contact with this man now.

As he contemplated on how to do so, Alfred rocked back and forth on his heels, not even noticing Ludwig’s stiff aura. Or maybe he just ignored it. 

“Is today your last meeting?” he asked, and the brightness of his smile diminished when Ludwig nodded his head.

“Yes. I leave early tomorrow.”

“Oh,” was all Alfred said as he stopped rocking, the air around him physically drooping. Ludwig inwardly winced. 

The silence then was unbearable, Ludwig watching for cars while Alfred looked elsewhere. Ludwig always had a hard time letting someone off like this, someone who, if Ludwig was human, would end up becoming a close friend. It hurt. But it would hurt less in the long run, he knew that. Everyone knew that. Thus, as he saw a taxi pull around, he opened his mouth and attempted to say goodbye. Might as well end it with a curt farewell and scurry off.

But Alfred spoke before Ludwig could even take a breath.

“Say, did you ever use that VIP pass I gave you? With the discounts?”

Ludwig clamped his mouth shut, his anxiety temporarily defusing as he was distracted by the sudden random question. He was confused at first, but then he remembered the small slip of laminated paper tucked away in his briefcase. It hadn’t even been moved. 

“Ah, I’m afraid not. But I really must-”

“What!” Alfred’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, as if Ludwig had done something absolutely barbaric. “But it expires! Dude, you have to at least get something, the food around here is amazing, and expensive as hell. Any kind of discount is worth wonders!”

He was talking so loud and fast, Ludwig had a difficult time keeping up. He was glancing back and forth between Alfred and the taxi, trying to keep track of what he set out to do. But Christ, the man’s voice demanded attention, and soon his only opportune moment vanished.

“Are you hungry? There’s a really crazy food place I know just around the corner. Or would you rather get something to drink?”

“Actually, I-”

“Hey, how about you go to this one cafe with me! It’s right around my apartment, and it’s near a busy street so there are a lot of taxis.” His smile was blinding, and his imploring eyes were warm, welcoming. Ludwig’s conscious was going haywire, urging him to take the invitation, just a small drink wouldn’t hurt. But the  _ taxi _ , it was driving off-

“What do ya say, Big Guy?” Alfred’s voice was soft, gentle this time. He fluttered his eyelashes, and boy, Ludwig knew he was in trouble then. Those blues eyes, half-lidded and persuasive. Alarm bells exploded in Ludwig’s head, warning him of every possible scenario that could go wrong if he got too close to this man. A week was enough, and who knew how long Alfred would work as the receptionist? They changed them out every few years to avoid suspicion, but wouldn’t it be better to hurt his feelings now and be hated, than to develop a friendship for years only to burn a hole in this man's short life? But that taxi was his only exit, and maybe he could stall long enough until another came by.

...Or he could go to the cafe, have a drink, and then say his goodbyes. Maybe end it by saying how nice it was to have met. Yes, that sounded good. A solid idea. A proper ending with such a kind person, and he would be using the coupons instead of just wasting them. Plus, how could he turn down a cafe? Especially with someone like Alfred - sweet, appealing, nice to look at. He was great company. Maybe spending a little bit more time with him wouldn’t be so bad. Afterall, it wasn’t like he was stupid enough to get too close. He wasn’t naive; he would break it off as soon as the night ended. And besides, he was craving a hot drink in this rainy weather. 

Ludwig nodded as he finalized his decision, and gazed upon the young human once again.

“Does this cafe of yours have hot chocolate?”

The sound of laughter emitting from Alfred’s pink lips was tremendous, loud and booming. The hand gripping his as he was dragged down the sidewalk by the most talkative human he’s ever met was warm to the touch. Ludwig’s umbrella almost flipped inside out from the sudden dash, tiny rain pellets dotting his face when he was jerked from under his protection. 

The knot in his stomach loosened as they neared the cafe, a small building situated at a corner and hidden from the city’s traffic. All he had to do was drink a cup of hot chocolate, listen to Alfred talk for a bit, and then be on his way. It was a smooth plan. 

But the cafe was so pleasant and toasty, Ludwig could smell the scent of coffee from outside. The entire exterior radiated with warmth, pulling his body towards it. Well, it was actually the receptionist pulling him, but the amiable atmosphere of the cafe was still very much present. 

The inside was just as comfortable, soothing jazz quietly playing in the background. The sound of pitter-patter against the windows, combined with soft voices and the occasional ting of metal on ceramic as customers lazily mixed their hot drinks, created a calm and serene mood. Everything was so quiet, and Ludwig may have stayed there longer than he originally planned. He kept telling himself it was okay, though. He was still going to cut ties afterwards, another hour was no big deal. 

But then another went by.

And another.

Ludwig wished he could blame Alfred for it. He wished it was his fault, that he was the one who wouldn’t stop talking, hence Ludwig’s inability to leave. But Ludwig spoke as well...more often than one would think. 

“So what about you?” Alfred suddenly asked once they sat down at a table, just finishing one of his big stories. “Got any wild adventures?”

“Oh,” Ludwig blinked, at first not comprehending that the question was targeted towards him. He flushed, quickly trying to swing the spotlight back on Alfred again. “I’m a rather boring person.”

“You certainly don’t look it. You look like a guy who’s seen some shit.”

_ I have _ , Ludwig wanted to say, but instead he just shook his head. “I am just a CEO who lives in Berlin.”

Alfred snorted into his cup as he took a sip of his latte. “Berlin? That hipster city?”

Ludwig gawked at the personal attack. “What?” Before he could fully get offended though, Alfred raised his hands in a joking manner. 

“I’m only kidding. Berlin is nice, from what I’ve heard. Good transportation. But what about  _ you. _ ” He pointed at Ludwig’s chest before leaning in on his elbows, tucking a hand underneath his chin. “Tell me something about yourself.” 

His eyes were so persuasive, his posture lazy and flirty. But Ludwig really didn’t know what to say. He was always the one listening, never talking. He had noticed early on that his stories were bland, or awkward, and no one ever paid attention. Plus, he rarely ever had conversation with humans. What could he say without giving away his secret immortal life? 

He fiddled with his cup, racking his brain for something. Something simple, something….

“I have three dogs,” he blurted, but cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. That was a dull thing to start out with, and he hesitantly lifted his gaze, expecting to see a look of contempt on Alfred’s face. But to Ludwig’s surprise, Alfred’s face wasn’t contorted in a bored expression. His smile only grew wider. 

“Really? Three of them? That must be a hassle. I only have a cat, and he can be difficult at times.” Alfred leaned in further, his full attention a foreign feeling to Ludwig. “Are they hard to take care of?”

Ludwig shook his and took a sip of his drink. His mouth felt dry from nervousness; starting a conversation was hell, but upholding one? Ludwig was out of his comfort zone. But Alfred’s constant smile and eagerness motivated him to speak up once more.

“No, they’re good dogs.” He paused, contemplating whether he should say more before adding, “I did have five of them at one point.”

“Five?!” Alfred’s jaw dropped. “That’s crazy!”

Ludwig perked at the reaction, encouraged to speak more. “Yes, it was quite hectic. One of them would sneak out and get into trouble.” The memory almost made him smile, but he was interrupted by more questions from Alfred.

“What kind of trouble?”

“Hm? Well, he used to chase people on bikes.” 

“Wow, I didn’t know dogs could ride bikes.”

“Yes, he-” Ludwig bristled. “What.”

Alfred burst into laughter, customers and employees turning their heads at the sudden loud noise. It was a lovely sound, the kind of fruity laughter that made others giggle along. 

Ludwig blinked owlishly, then hid a smile behind his cup once he realized what happened, pink dusting his cheeks. 

“That was a silly joke,” He mumbled against the lip of his mug, and Alfred giggled some more, brightening the mood. 

They talked a lot after that icebreaker, back and forth chatter that made Ludwig feel light and happy. He went on several tangents, his passion over a subject spilling from his lips for the first time in a while. His face would heat up once he realized he talked for too long, again hiding behind his drink - which he refilled several times. But Alfred always pulled him out of his shell with curious questions and encouraging eyes, and before he knew it, the cafe was closing. 

“Ah, I really must go….” Ludwig finally said, his mind wandering to his plane ride, and the fact that he was still very much a nation. He tried to stick to the plan, he really did. The script was on the tip of his tongue, and he was ready to scurry out of there. But he made the mistake of looking up. 

Alfred’s shoulders deflated, and his eyes sunk. There was still a smile there, but a small, sad one. It tore at Ludwig’s conscious, and once again he froze on the spot. 

“You know….” Alfred began, looking away sheepishly, “it was really nice talking to you.”

The words tugged painfully at Ludwig’s chest, and all he could do was nod. Ludwig had a wonderful time as well.

Alfred continued to stare at him, contemplating over something. Then, he grabbed the abandoned VIP slip on the table, and reached for a pen in his vest pocket. “I would love to see you again,” He scribbled numbers on the small piece of paper. “Maybe you could text me sometime?” The slip was pushed towards the other side, and Ludwig glanced up, meeting Alfred’s hopeful gaze. 

And Ludwig felt absolutely horrible. 

“Oh. Well, actually-” He stopped at the hurt expression growing on the shorter man’s face, and immediately backtracked, “- I could text you when my flight lands?” He inwardly face-palmed as the words spilled themselves, and Ludwig regretted the false hope he just implanted in the young human. He cursed himself for being so weak.

But the wide grin on Alfred’s face was worth it, and before Ludwig could change his mind, they were saying their goodbyes.

“I guess I’ll see ya later, Big Guy,” With a wave of his hand, Alfred walked out of the cafe, leaving Ludwig with the small slip. He looked down at the chicken scratch, still feeling the effects of a wonderful evening, but also wondering how the hell he let it get this far. 

Shit. He was in real trouble now. 


End file.
